Collide
by Kaslyna
Summary: A John/Casey songfic oneshot. Please Read and Review! :D The lyrics are from the song "Collide" by Howie Day.


**A/N: Just a one-shot I got an idea for. Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. All bow to the holy Dick Wolf.**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah_

He looks at her sleeping form beside him. God, how he loves to watch her sleep! Her red hair cascades like a waterfall over her creamy skin, the color of which is the perfect shade of beach sands, and his eyes sweep gingerly over her. She has rosy cheeks, and her cherry red lips twitch a bit, as she slumbers. Her large eyes, framed by lashes the color of carrots, shield her hazel eyes from the world. He wonders again what she's dreaming; she's so beautiful, so peaceful in her sleep. God, how he loves her! She stirs slightly, and he arouses as her leg brushes up against his as she wakes.

_I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

He remembers her this past week, so worried and deep in thought. She was saddened by a case yet again, and she had come to him for solace tonight. They had gone on one or two unofficial dates, but she had found him here. He had answered the door and admitted her into his apartment, letting her settle in on the couch as he went and got them a beer to share. He takes a generous swig from the bottle, setting it down on the coffee table. She takes it, pops the lid he had put back on, and guzzles down the drink until she's satisfied. Neither wonders why she came here. In the very next instant, she's sobbing in his arms… she does not care to break down in front of people, but her hands are fisted around his shirt and she's sobbing, her head resting in the crook between his shoulder and his head. He holds her close and lets her kiss him hungrily; one thing leads to another and they end up in the bed, tangled up in sheets, blankets, and each other. She moans his name and he moans hers, and they fall asleep, her head against his breast, listening to his heart, feeling him breathe.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

"What did we do?" she whispers into the blissful silence.

"We had sex," he admits, letting his fingers glide through the wisps of her silky hair.

"I'm sorry, I should've gone home afterwards," she starts to sit up but he lets his hands run down her spine, tracing patterns above her bottom.

"You were exhausted and upset, Casey," he says, still tracing.

"I don't know why I came here, John," she blushes, her cheeks flaming the most wonderful, rich hue of pink; her cheeks are like rose petals in full bloom, and he wants so much to capture them.

"You were upset and needed comfort."

"I know… but… we've only gone on two dates!"

"It's alright, if you're alright."

"I am," she sighs wistfully.

"Good," he smiles and she grins back, cautiously, and wanly.

_I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind_

She'd never admit it. She fell in love on their first date. She remembered clearly that first significant meeting.

"I'm Casey Novak, your new ADA," she had told him, all smiles, and radiating sheer joy.

"John Munch. Pleasure to meet you," he winks at her and she laughs; her laughter is like wind chimes, bubbly and delicate and sweet and luscious.

They had gone on a date exactly eleven days afterwards. They were at a party on the roof of her apartment building; they had gotten dinner at a small, cheap diner nearby and headed here. They dance beneath the stars, him in his usual clothes and her in a flouncy red blouse and a black skirt. When they had stopped dancing, he had walked her down to her apartment, kissing her on either cheek, wishing her sweet dreams. He had to be at least ten years older than her, but so what?

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide_

Their second date had been spent at her apartment. She had cooked and they had chatted until the conversation ran dry.

"How can you possibly stand it?" her eyes are large and frightened, like a lamb or a child.

"What do you mean?" he smiles at her.

She chuckles nervously, then amends, "Seeing all these victims… not wanting to choke the shit out of the bad guys! How the hell can you stand it, John? How?"

"I've been on the job a while, I guess, and it doesn't bother me as much anymore," he sighs.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to handle this," she admits, on the verge of tears.

"Casey… I know you can do it. I know this is corny, but c'mon, Casey, if you believe in yourself…" he holds her.

She cries in his arms, and he soothes her. When she's fallen asleep, he carries her to her room, tucks her into her bed, kisses her forehead hesitatingly, and leaves the apartment.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

They had drifted slowly apart after that. She had tried dating a friend of Olivia's, and he had gone back to not dating, neither one wanting to face the truth: they were in love. They had fought, long and hard. Casey didn't want to be in love; she had had her heart broken before and she didn't need that, and besides, she couldn't deal with another messy breakup. John didn't want to hurt Casey; he was older, bitter, riper, a sour crab apple compared to her, a beautiful red apple, perfect and sweet. Apples were an odd analogy, he knew, but whatever… he didn't need, nor want, yet another ex-wife to suck him dry. He doubted Casey would be that way; she seemed utterly different, but didn't the others?

He had caught her leaving work one afternoon. "Hey, Casey… I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me sometime?"

"I have to go," she had briskly shirked away from him.

Two weeks later he told her, "Casey… I know we haven't talked much, but if you ever need anything, anything at all… feel free to come to me."

She had smiled her dazzling smile and replied tersely, "Thank you, John."

"Gladly, Casey," he had grinned and watched her go.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide  
_

She wears a t-shirt and sweatpants of his; she's cooked them breakfast. He sits down and smiles at her, and she smiles back at him.

"You're welcome here anytime, Casey," he tells her.

"Thank you so much, John," she whispers, tears forming in her perfect eyes.

They eat silently.

"I enjoyed it… last night," she confesses, blushing.

"I did, too," he admits, laughing nervously.

"John…"

"Casey…?"

"John, I have to tell you something," she blurts out.

"…What is it, Casey?" his smile waivers, his heart pounding.

"I love you."

_You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide_


End file.
